Schwarze Sonne
by TheDevilsLovingBitch
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, apparently she was Hellsing's But there is something about this petite seemingly mortal woman that raises the hair on the back of Seras's There is more than just a dangerous mind lurking behind that too sweet .. HELLSING X INUYASHA . RATED M FOR SEXUAL SCENES, DEATH, GRAPHIC, . UNIQUE CROSSOVER, ENJOY


_I bring you Schwarze Sonne, the Black Sun. Done once before I have revised it. Trust me this **WILL** be more to the Hellsing manga than anime or Inuyasha anime / manga. _

_Be forewarned - graphic scenes, etc. _

_-.-_

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

"Oh now," the voice, tainted with a soft accent that added an exotic flare to the laugh, "I see why you asked for my help in this, Sir. Hellsing."

The voice, it was something that Seras had never heard before, and straightening her blue tinted gaze flickered to the doorway where another being... a stranger... was lounging against the door, one shoulder pressed into the door frame with arms folded almost causally across the other's chest. Almost causally that is. As if the speaker was as expected as the comment itself would have indicated despite how Seras could not remember the blonde saying that they were expecting visitors. The figure itself happened to be garbed within the confines of a ebony black trench coat, the beltless fabric having fallen slightly open at the awkwardness of the other's position and so revealing the lightweight vest underneath and the similarly dark hued pants.

Seras blinked as she realized she wasn't staring at a very effeminate man but rather another female.

However, her eyes were caught by the sight of a sleek silvered surface almost entirely hidden within the shadows of the trench coat of what happened to be a rather impressively long weapon that was tucked against the right side of the woman's ribcage. The holster was not black or gray like the rest of the outfit but traditional leather brown and as such that contrast in the coloration that had caught Seras's gaze... and she was willing to bet everyone else's eyes too... to the elongated heavy-bodied weapon held there. Either out of experience or maybe habit the woman's left hand had settled itself overtop of the right arm, fingers dangerously close to the weapon's grip so that the gun could be pulled free without struggling to find the weapon itself in useless movement.

Such an angle thought happened to give Seras a perfect view of the weapon itself, as if it was meant to be so. She had never quite educated herself in different languages but there was no denying that the text which happened to be written... almost engraved into the side of the weapon that was so painfully, threateningly visible, happened to be another language... older for it was something that Seras had never seen before. A vague part of her commented that it wasn't important however the words, written in a beautifully elegant scripting even, happened to catch Seras's attention for the sheer uniqueness of the words. With their elegant flaring letters, the letters designed to engulfed the entire surface of the visible side of the gun, happened to be word Mars Gradivus.

But strangely enough, even if the woman was so visibly wearing a gun that would put any of the former police men Seras had once worked with to shame that wasn't the only weapon that happened to be visible. There was no mistaking the hilt of a large blade that was sheathed just above the other woman's left hip. Long and sleek the hilt was strangely wooden, rather than metal or plastic as with the others Seras had seen, and engraved in smaller rougher text which read Bellona that was harder to read due to the blade's hilt's rounded structure.

It was a surprising sight, to see a woman so obviously carrying weapons, when the woman looked less threatening than Seras did.

Less threatening and yet someone more confident. But more than anything this strange woman, young barely any older than Seras had been before she had been turned by her Master, was truly unusual. There was no sagging around her eyes and the lines around her lips were formed lightly indicating someone that rarely smiled, and when they did the expression happened to be fleeting. Her skin was a lightly tanned, indicating that she had spent a number of months maybe even years underneath the sun to gain a somewhere permanent tan, but she had yet to show the 'weathering' that accompanied heavy tanning. It professed to a rather active lifestyle and was certainly something that happened to be reflected within the stature of the young woman herself, one not distorted with her leaning position.

This other female could hardly be more than five feet and eight inches in possession of a slender frame, there was barely any fat to her except for over her hips and which rounded her breasts, happened to make her seem somehow taller. It merely completed the initial thought that Seras had had that the strange woman happened to be asian, for the other's features were slightly softer than those of 'european' blood, however that belief seemed to be shattered as Seras's eyes took in the rest of the other's appearance. Pulled into a loose ponytail that happened to touch the middle of the shoulders, though could possibly be longer if it was straight, the other woman's hair was the colored of silvered-gray, a polished silver that glinted even in the dim lighting.

A shift of weight, a tilt of the other's head, and Seras was dimly aware... from the corner of her vision, Integra looking at the stranger with a viciously amused smirk toucing the Hellsing's lips. A moment before her Master's master, the Master of Alucard, broke the seemingly impossibly stifling silence. "I am surprised you came back."

The words seemed to break a spell, the other woman's lips showing a more tired semblance of the smirk that softened the other's features and reinforced that 'youthful' appearance which Seras had originally come to view when she had first laid eyes upon this stranger despite the other's apparently naturally tinged silvery gray mane. The grin itself served in amplifying the striking intelligence in eyes that were more unique than the prematurely gray hair.

Deep blue, a rich azure blue comparable only to the depths of the sea itself or a sky that was darkening in the preparation for a terrible storm... the blue was such a rich that if not for the shards of deepest of azure shards that happened to be found at the ring where the iris gave way to the corena... sharply metallic hints of blue that glinted in the dulled light. The other woman's eyes were such a distinctive contrast to what could be considered her otherwise normal features that they were immediately eye-catchingness of their coloring. One usually thought of beings who happened to have origins within the Orient as been individuals who were in possession of brown eyes, varying from coppery muddish hues to nearly blackened orbs, however there was no way... unless one happened to be a true fool... that these eyes the silvery-white haired woman possessed could be mistaken for a more earthern color.

The eyes themselves were partially hidden underneath heavy lids, more as a means of shielding them though the lighting was considerably poorer than if they happened to be outside, there was no denying the sharp piercing intensity of the woman's gaze. Seras has seen such intensive eyes upon the visage of a lion... an adult male lion... confident in its sheer power, its 'king of the jungle' status, that she had only seen reflected in the gazes of such beings as her Master and maybe that mad priest, Anderson. This was the gaze of someone, Seras supposed, that saw through most beings… giving them that heart-stopping hundred-mile-stare so often seen amongst beings of horrific events that had yet to shake the memories. Those eyes seemed to sweep over everyone, taking measure with a calmness that was seen only in a dominate being, before sweeping back to where Integra was.

"You asked for my help, Hellsing," a pause, "I came."

The pause from Integra seemed long, tense maybe... uncertain how to react maybe to that low toned voice, before Integra responded. "And I am grateful you heeded our request, Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

Mars Gradivus, a manifestation of the god of war himself, the deity Mars. This particular 'spector' of the god is described as the "most implacable of gods" [the most merciless] and is often stated to have preceded or led the militia, guiding them to victory accompanied by the lesser beings of Fuga and Timor [the personifications of flight and fear respectively]

Bellona - lesser Roman goddess of War - said to be Mars' companion. Bellona was believed to inspire a warlike frenzy and enthusiasm (much like that of the Norse berserkers), and Her earliest sacrifices are said to have been human


End file.
